Buzzy Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Susie Gruff (Buzzy's girlfriend) * Homer Gruff (Susie's father) * Wolfert (Buzzy's rival) * Bink (Buzzy's friend and bandmate) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Henri Boltinoff (a "Great Artist") Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer2_1 = Jack Farr | Penciler2_1 = Jack Farr | Inker2_1 = Jack Farr | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Jack Farr | StoryTitle2 = Prof. Pipp | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer3_1 = Alvin Schwartz | Penciler3_1 = George Storm | Inker3_1 = George Storm | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Buzzy (2) | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Brown (Buzzy's father) * Mrs. Brown (Buzzy's mother) * Julia (Buzzy's cousin) * Susie Gruff * Wolfert * Bink Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Ella * Eddie Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer4_1 = Alvin Schwartz | Penciler4_1 = George Storm | Inker4_1 = George Storm | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Buzzy (3) | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Susie Gruff * Wolfert * Bink * Homer Gruff Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer5_1 = Tom McNamara | Penciler5_1 = Tom McNamara | Inker5_1 = Tom McNamara | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Tom McNamara | StoryTitle5 = Alix in Folly-Land | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unk (Alix's uncle) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer6_1 = Alvin Schwartz | Penciler6_1 = George Storm | Inker6_1 = George Storm | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Buzzy (4) | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Susie Gruff * Wolfert * Bink * Homer Gruff Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor7_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer7_1 = Alvin Schwartz | Penciler7_1 = George Storm | Inker7_1 = George Storm | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Buzzy (5) | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Brown * Susie Gruff * Homer Gruff Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The cover art is taken from a story inside the issue. * Henri Boltinoff (in story 1) is presumably named after Henry Boltinoff. * Also appearing in this issue of Buzzy was: ** A one-page Shorty story by Henry Boltinoff. ** A one-page Major Muffit story by Jack Farr. ** "Buzzy Beats the Heat", a two-page text story starring Buzzy, written by Alvin Schwartz (as V. Woodrum). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}